Light
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di antara semua tempat yang memungkinkan, tempat itu adalah yang paling tidak diduga Himuro untuk bertemu Alex, seniornya sewaktu di Amerika dulu. / AU / rated as T for themes /


**.**

* * *

**Light**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Himuro Tatsuya/Alexandra Garcia, T+ for themes, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, february 25th, 2014

**.**

"_Di antara semua tempat yang memungkinkan, tempat itu adalah yang paling tidak diduga Himuro untuk bertemu Alex, seniornya sewaktu di Amerika dulu_."

**.**

**.**

happy birthday, neng Titi! :*

**.**

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Kelembutan dan kesopanan Tatsuya adalah cara dia untuk menolak tawaran rekan-rekan kerjanya. Ah, tetapi, sayang sekali—karena sifat lembutnya itulah, mereka terus mendesak Tatsuya dengan seribu alasan, malangnya, pemuda itu tak punya pihak untuk mendukungnya.

Akhirnya, karena didesak dan Tatsuya mulai merasa tak enak, dia setuju.

Setuju untuk datang ke klub malam yang dimaksud kawan-kawannya.

**.**

Tatsuya tidak minum. Wine tak menggodanya, vodka tak diliriknya, dan bahkan cocktail sekalipun tak ingin dipesannya. Ada perbedaan dimensi antara tubuh dan pikirannya—dia hanya mengutak-atik sesuatu di ponselnya, menjelajah dunia lain secara virtual, tak seperti kawan-kawannya yang mulai melumuri diri mereka dengan nafsu, nafsu yang dipancing oleh wanita-wanita penghibur berpakaian minim.

Tatsuya sibuk sendiri, sampai datang seorang wanita mengalungkan tangannya di pundak pemuda itu, dan langsung duduk di pangkuannya. Tatsuya tersentak, langsung merasa risih.

"Jangan malu-malu, Tampan," wanita itu mendekatkan gelas wine ke penciuman Tatsuya. "Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang saja? Kausedang berada di tempat yang akan memberimu kegembiraan, jangan malu-malu dan mengalihkan dirimu seperti itu."

"Maaf—"

Mata mereka bertemu sebelum Tatsuya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tatapan kaget terpancar dari mata lelaki tersebut, dan si wanita lekas-lekas berdiri.

"Rasanya ..." Tatsuya menarik napas sesaat. "Aku mengenalmu."

Mata wanita itu memicing sesaat, meneliti sosok Tatsuya. Setelah suatu ingatan muncul ke permukaan, dia terkesiap.

"A-Alexandra ... kau Alex, 'kan?"

Wanita itu pun duduk lagi, kali ini di bangku bundar di samping Tatsuya. Dia sama sekali tak mau menghadap si lelaki. Wine direguknya sedikit. Ujung gelas bahkan masih menempel di bibirnya setelah dia selesai minum.

"Kau Alex, 'kan? Alexandra Garcia ...?" Tatsuya menengok ke wajah Alex. Mata dengan pendar hijau dan rambut pirang itu—tidak mungkin ingatannya menipu dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menarik napas yang panjang, Alex menoleh. Kali ini dengan senyuman menyertai ekspresinya. "Ya, aku Alex. Ternyata juniorku masih ingat aku, ya? Syukurlah."

"Kapan kaudatang dari Amerika? Bagaimana dengan ... basketmu? Ah, bukankah setelah lulus kaujuga bekerja jadi staf IT di—"

"Aku meninggalkannya," Alex memotong. Dia minum lagi, sampai isi gelasnya habis. "Aku meninggalkan semuanya. Selamat bersenang-senang, Tatsuya."

"Tunggu, Alex—"

Tatsuya berhenti mengejar ketika dia melihat wanita itu sudah mengalungkan tangan ke leher lelaki lain yang ada di sebelah sana. Dia mengurungkan niatnya—dia tahu bahwa jika dia menarik wanita itu dari sana, akan ada sebuah kekacauan. Lelaki yang baru digoda Alex pasti tak terima. Tempat seperti ini rawan, tentu saja.

Tatsuya membuang wajah karena risih dan jijik ketika terlihat olehnya Alex mencium lelaki asing itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dia langsung menjauh.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tatsuya menyampirkan jasnya di bahu. Tas laptopnya dia tenteng di tangan kiri, berkas-berkas di mejanya sudah di bereskan. Dia mendekati meja kawannya, sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang, "Kapan kalian akan ke sana lagi?"

"Ke sana kemana?"

"Klub itu."

"Woah?" kawannya itu nyaris tergelak. "Serius? Himuro, aku tidak percaya apa yang kudengar. Heei, lihat! Orang yang kemarin mati-matian menolak pergi ke sana malah jadi kecanduan! Himuro sudah tidak polos lagi!" dia menunjuk Tatsuya sambil menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mengatakan pada yang lain dengan lantangnya.

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum masam. "Aku punya urusan dengan seseorang di sana. Bilang padaku kalau kalian ke sana lagi."

"Hahaha—oke, oke. Mungkin besok. Nanti kutelepon."

"Terima kasih."

Pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Tatsuya semuanya berorientasi pada satu objek. Alexandra Garcia.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tidak seperti kali pertama dia datang ke sini—yang mana dia datang hanya karena tak enak menolak semata—Tatsuya lebih 'aktif' malam ini. Dia tak lagi hanya duduk diam menunggu waktu berlalu, dia menjelajah klub hanya untuk mencari Alex. Tak dia pedulikan kawan-kawannya yang mulai menertawakannya karena dia seolah terlihat menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin menemukan Alex.

"Permisi, apa Anda melihat seorang wanita yang bekerja di sini, yang namanya ... Alex?"

Wanita berambut hitam yang ditemuinya di dekat meja bartender itu meliriknya nakal. "Oh, Alex?" dia merapat pada Tatsuya, menggandeng lelaki itu manja. "Kenapa harus mencari dia kalau aku bisa memuaskanmu?" dia berbisik, jarinya mulai liar menyentuhi leher Tatsuya.

"Maaf," Tatsuya mendorong wanita itu sesopan mungkin, "Aku punya urusan dengannya."

"Selesaikan urusan denganku dulu kalau begitu," dia menarik kerah baju Tatsuya dengan nafsu, "Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi urusanku lebih penting," Tatsuya lagi-lagi menghindar. "Maaf," dia langsung melesat pergi menembus kerumunan, sebelum wanita itu menggodanya lebih jauh lagi.

Tatsuya menajamkan penglihatannya, dan akhirnya dia bisa menemukan Alex.

Wanita itu mabuk dan meracau sendiri dengan kepala tergeletak di atas meja.

"Alex ..." Tatsuya menepuk pipi wanita itu. "Alex ..."

"Aa, aku benci itu ... aa, aku sudah tidak suci ... tubuhku ... basketku ... Tatsuya, tolong aku ..."

Alex sadar atau tidak? Kenapa namanya disebut? Apa maksudnya ini?

Tatsuya menarik bangku tempat duduknya lebih dekat pada Alex. "Alex, kaubisa mendengarku? Ceritakanlah beberapa hal padaku."

"Aah, sial, aku ternoda ... sial ..."

Tatsuya mengelus kepala Alex, berharap hal itu dapat menenangkannya—atau mungkin kalau dia beruntung, Alex bisa sadar. "Alex, ini Tatsuya."

"Haaah, lagi-lagi yang satu ini mabuk berat."

Tatsuya mendongak.

"Maaf, kautidak bisa menyewa dia malam ini. Bawahanku yang satu ini memang suka mabuk berat. Aku bisa memilihkanmu wanita yang lain, yang lebih memuaskan jika kaumau."

Oh, ini bosnya, ternyata, Tatsuya berkesimpulan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk ketika memandang wanita itu membawa tubuh Alex, "Aku bisa memilih sendiri. Tolong rawat dia."

"Hm."

Tatsuya memandang Alex yang dibawa ke belakang sana. Senior yang dulu dikaguminya dalam basket, serta seseorang yang banyak mengajarkannya soal disiplin ilmu IT yang ditekuninya selama SMA dan kuliah di Amerika ... kenapa jadi seperti ini sekarang? Apa waktu memecutnya dengan cambuk kejam bernama penderitaan yang tak terkira—yang membuatnya jadi melakukan hal hina ini?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tatsuya datang kembali pada malam berikutnya. Kali ini tanpa teman. Untuk apa? Dia hanya datang untuk Alex dan bukan menghabiskan waktu untuk melunturi hatinya dengan dosa nafsu dunia. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang Alex. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Alex di sini terus.

Tatsuya langsung menemukan wanita itu sesaat setelah dia masuk. Alex berjalan sendiri. Mungkin mencari lelaki untuk digodanya? Tatsuya tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Di antara manusia-manusia yang hanyut dalam kebisingan nada keras penghanyut kesadaran dan aroma-aroma anggur yang menguar, serta di antara orang-orang yang mendewakan nafsu dunia, Tatsuya setengah berlari. Demi Alex.

"Alex!" dia berhasil mencapai bahu wanita itu.

"Hm, Tatsuya? Lagi? Ah, tidak kusangka kaujuga hobi jajan, ternyata."

Tatsuya menggenggam bahu Alex, "Kita harus bicara."

"Bicara?" Alex merapat pada Tatsuya. Lutut mereka hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. "Kalau bicara yang kaubilang artinya di sana," Alex menunjuk pada tangga yang menghubungkan klub dengan lantai lain yang pasti berisi kamar-kamar privat, "Aku bersedia," wanita itu menjilat bibirnya.

Tatsuya menarik napas. Panjang dan dalam. Dia ada dalam dilema. Pasti Alex menginginkan lebih.

"Tenang saja, kalau untukmu, aku bersedia dibayar lebih murah. Kita kenalan dekat, 'kan? Walau aku sedang butuh uang sekarang, aku juga tidak akan meminta banyak-banyak darimu."

Tuh, benar.

Tapi jika itu artinya Alex mau buka suara, Tatsuya pun mengalah.

"... Baiklah."

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo," Alex menggamit tangan Tatsuya. "Mmn, tidak kusangka kalau ternyata pelanggan baruku adalah juniorku sendiri."

Tatsuya menatap mata Alex dari samping sesaat. Entahlah, dia tak mampu menerka apapun. Yang nyata hanyalah satu fakta: tatapan mata Alex tidak lagi seperti yang dulu. Sekarang hampa. Sinarnya meredup. Banyak asa yang hilang.

**.**

**.**

Alex mendorong Tatsuya ke tempat tidur. Pemuda polos itu terjatuh pasrah, matanya masih memancarkan tanda tanya untuk Alex—yang sekarang telah menaiki ranjang dan berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Mm, kupikir ini adalah kali pertamamu, Tatsuya. Lihat wajah polosmu, begitu menggemaskan," Alex menyentuh pipi Tatsuya. Senyum liar mulai diperlihatkannya. Tatsuya memandang miris—beginikah Alex sekarang? Semurah ini dia menganggap dirinya? Mana Alex yang dulu, yang selalu menyusun rencana optimis di setiap hari-hari kuliahnya dan bermain basket seolah yang dia punya hanyalah kebebasan?

"Mulai dari mana dulu, Tatsuya? Aku atau kau yang duluan?" Alex membuka kancing pertama kemeja pemuda itu.

Tatsuya tak menjawab. Alex mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium juniornya ini.

Ini bukan kali pertama Tatsuya mendapat ciuman dari Alex. Dahulu, wanita itu suka sekali iseng menciumnya secara mendadak. Di bibir, di pipi, di kening, semua pernah. Namun yang ini berbeda. Ini penuh nafsu dan Alex terasa amat ahli. Lelaki itu semakin sedih mendapati fakta tentang orang yang dulu amat ia kagumi ini.

Tatsuya mundur dengan sopan, digenggamnya kedua pipi Alex untuk menjauhkan wanita itu dari dirinya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Tatsuya. Aku bukan orang asing untukmu, kok. Ayolah," dia mengalungkan lengan di leher Tatsuya. Dia sudah akan mencium Tatsuya lagi, namun dicegah Tatsuya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Alex, dan mendorongnya lagi.

"Tolong ceritakan padaku, Alex. Alex yang dulu kusayangi dan kukagumi tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini tanpa sebab yang jelas."

Alex menunduk, bahunya melemas. Dia menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Tatsuya. Dia diam cukup lama. Tatsuya menanti dengan was-was.

"Ah, kalau kaubukan Tatsuya, aku tidak akan melepaskan topeng ini."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Alex memeluk Tatsuya erat-erat. Mencengkeram. Dan Tatsuya mulai mendengar isakan perih serta bahunya pun mulai basah. Dengan nalurinya yang lembut, dia merangkul tubuh Alex.

"Karirmu bagaimana? Terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar tentangmu, kaujadi seorang yang dipercaya di perusahaan IT. Kenapa kaubisa sampai ke Jepang?"

"Atasanku ..." Alex meringis. "Dia memperkosaku, Tatsuya!" Alex menanamkan kuku-kukunya ke punggung Tatsuya. "Itu tidak terjadi sekali. Aku dipaksa. Aku tidak bisa melawan ... lalu dia pergi begitu saja. Dan ternyata ... aku hamil. Aku takut. Aku limbung. Aku putus asa—dan aku melakukan aborsi. Aku menyesali itu, Tatsuya—aku menjadi pembunuh darah dagingku sendiri! Aku semakin putus asa dan sering menghabiskan waktu di jalan. Aku berhenti bekerja. Aku kabur dari orang tuaku. Lalu ... seseorang datang padaku dan menawarkan pelarian di Jepang. Dan ... beginilah hidupku. Rusak. Hampa. Menyedihkan."

Himuro menepuk punggung Alex, lantas menarik tubuh Alex agar bisa dia tatap wajah wanita tersebut.

"Kenapa kautidak minta bantuan padaku? Kaubisa datang padaku saat kaukabur dari orang tuamu. Kata siapa aku tidak akan menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin merepotkan lebih banyak orang lagi, Tatsuya!" dia memukul dada sang junior, melampiaskan kemarahan akan dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak memikul dosa. Aku terlalu salah. Aku manusia mengerikan—"

"Alex—"

"—Aku hina! Aku sudah amat hina!"

Himuro meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Alex. Lagi. "Kalau hanya dengan berbuat kesalahan beberapa kali lalu manusia disebut hina, maka seluruh orang di muka bumi ini adalah makhluk hina."

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa menutupinya dengan berbuat hal baik yang banyak, Alex. Kalau kau melakukan ini, ini sama saja dengan mengubur dirimu dalam jurang kegelapan."

Alex menggeleng, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur kotor—ah, dikotori, maksudku. Aku tidak yakin aku akan diterima oleh orang-orang lagi. Aku pelacur."

"Selalu ada hal baik jika kau berniat melakukannya, seniorku," Tatsuya mengelus pipi Alex. "Aku bersedia membantumu."

"Aku tidak pantas, kubilang!"

"Jangan berkata soal pantas dan tidak. Semua tentang niat."

Alex menunduk. Tangannya luruh dari tubuh Tatsuya. Tatsuya merengkuh tubuh Alex, erat-erat dipeluknya lagi wanita tersebut. "Tolong berhenti bekerja di sini, ya? Kita akan membicarakan lebih banyak hal nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu kapan kita bisa bertemu, aku cukup sibuk belakangan ini. Nanti minta nomor teleponmu."

Alex tertawa getir, "Sepertinya kaujadi orang berhasil di sini, ya, Tatsuya? Sementara aku—"

"Jangan membandingkan," Tatsuya melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Kaumasih bisa punya masa depan yang baik kalau kau berhenti dari dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin kau terjebak di jurang ini lama-lama, Alex. Ikut aku, ya? Aku akan mencarikan jalan baru untukmu."

Air mata Alex meleleh lagi, jatuh ke atas _jeans_ Tatsuya.

"Akan kubayar kaupada bosmu itu, kukatakan padanya bahwa aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Tapi kaulangsung pulang, oke?"

Alex mengangguk lemah.

"Yuk," Tatsuya turun dari tempat tidur, sambil menggenggam tangan Alex dia tersenyum.

Alex masih menunduk ketika Tatsuya membawanya keluar. Tangan hangat Tatsuya masih merangkul jari-jemarinya ketika mereka turun.

Dan Alex merasa semakin bersalah.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hei, Himuro."

"Hm?" tanpa menoleh, Tatsuya menjawab. Kesepuluh jarinya masih memasukkan kode-kode berbahasa biner ke dalam komputer, matanya sibuk mengolah data _software_ yang sedang berusaha diselesaikannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketika sang kawan tidak langsung merespons lagi.

Kawannya tersebut nampak sedang memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruangan besar itu senyap, hanya ada mereka berdua. Salah satu atasan mereka sedang tak ada di tempat, dan dia mulai tersenyum, merasa bahwa topik yang akan dia ujarkan setelah ini aman untuk dibicarakan bersama Tatsuya.

"Kenalan pirangmu itu luar biasa, ternyata. Dia hebat sekali. Pro. Layanannya memuaskan. Aku tidak menyesal memilih dia tadi malam—ah, sial, aku jadi teringat dia terus, nih. Pantas saja kaujadi mau kembali ke sana lagi, walaupun awalnya kauanak polos. Dianya enak begitu, sih. Dia lihai memanjakan pelanggan."

Jari-jemari Tatsuya berhenti mengetik. Dia diam sebentar. Mencerna, menalar. Cukup lama dia seperti orang linglung.

"Apa kaubilang?" tak biasanya Himuro Tatsuya bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya," temannya mengangguk pasti, "Aku tidur dengannya tadi malam."

Tatsuya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia marah, dia sedih, dia benci—semuanya bercampur.

Alex mengkhianati perjanjian yang mereka buat tiga hari lalu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Padahal, sebelumnya Tatsuya telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menginjakkan kaki ke tempat penuh kebisingan dan desah serta rintih nafsu ini—namun dia lakukan semua demi Alex. Untuk Alex. Karena Alex.

Perlu beberapa kali berhenti dan memicingkan mata untuk mencari Alex di tengah ramainya lantai disko dan di antara orang-orang yang mabuk. Tatsuya takkan menyerah begitu saja.

"Alex!" dia langsung memanggil begitu mendapati wanita itu ada di dekat meja bartender. Jarak mereka dekat, Alex bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Alex, tunggu!"

Alex menjauh, menerobos tiga pasang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang menari sambil mabuk. Dia sengaja menjauh dan menulikan telinga akan panggilan dari Tatsuya.

Sementara Tatsuya tak ingin lagi-lagi kehilangan kesempatan. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar—

—Terlambat. Alex sudah menggaet lelaki lain yang kelihatannya lebih besar dari Tatsuya sendiri. Bahkan Alex langsung mencumbunya panas.

Tak biasanya Tatsuya mendecih karena dia tak membiasakan itu untuk dirinya—namun kali ini, dia melakukannya.

Dia kesal, dan semakin kesal.

Tapi jalan menuju tujuan tak mungkin hanya terdiri dari satu pintu. Tatsuya berbalik dan menuju meja paling besar di sana. Seorang wanita dengan rokok terjepit di antara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya duduk santai di sana dengan kaki bertumpu.

"Aku mengingkan Alexandra."

Wanita itu mendongak. "Oh, kaulagi, pemuda tampan. Alex? Sebentar, kucari—" matanya yang dihiasi lensa kebiruan menyapu ruangan, "Yah, sayang sekali, sepertinya dia sudah akan dapat pelanggan."

"Berapa tarif termahal di sini?"

Wanita itu terangkat alisnya. Tawanya jenaka. "Produk luar memang paling diminati. Tak heran Alex jadi primadona. Pelayanannya memang terkenal memuaskan. Baiklah, akan kupanggilkan dia, dan kuganti wanita untuk menghibur lelaki itu. Tetapi, siap-siap untuk menghabiskan seluruh isi dompetmu, anak muda."

**.**

**.**

Tatsuya yang menyeret Alex ke lantai atas, berlawanan dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa malam lalu. Tatsuya langsung mengunci pintu dan melempar kuncinya ke atas meja bahkan sebelum Alex menyadari apapun.

Tak pernah satu kenalan pun yang melihat Tatsuya segusar ini.

Alex membuang wajah. Dia tak punya jalan lari, dia tak punya pilihan.

"Katakan, Alex, kenapa kau melakukan ini lagi?"

Kamar menjadi senyap. Tangan Alex terangkat, mencengkeram jaket Tatsuya. Genggaman itu makin kuat ketika Alex menunduk.

Dan wanita itu jatuh ke kaki Tatsuya. Bulir air mata mulai menggenangi lantai.

"Maafkan aku, Tatsuya—aku, aku—"

Tatsuya diam seribu bahasa.

"Mereka memaksaku untuk datang—mereka ke rumahku dan aku dibuat mabuk agar mau datang lagi. Aku benar-benar dipaksa, aku bersumpah! Mereka bilang akulah pemasok uang terbesar untuk tempat ini, mereka membutuhkanku—"

"Kaubisa menolaknya," tanggap Tatsuya dingin. "Tadi kautidak mabuk. Kausadar, tapi kautetap berada di sini. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat—"

"Kauyang tidak mengerti, Tatsuya!" Alex mendongak, matanya merah dan basah. "Aku sudah jadi pendosa! Aku kotor! Tidak mungkin lagi ada jalan agar aku bisa diterima di tempat lain selain di sini. Hidupku sudah hancur, Tatsuya—HANCUR!"

Tatsuya melipat salah satu kakinya, berlutut di hadapan Alex. Wajahnya mulai melembut, "Vas yang sudah hancur pun masih bisa disatukan lagi. Manusia juga. Tidakkah kau mengizinkan seseorang untuk datang ke hidupmu dan memperbaikinya?"

"Kau terlalu baik, Tatsuya. Jangan menawarkan apapun untukku," Alex membantah dan menepis tangan Tatsuya yang sudah akan menyentuh bahunya. "Kalaupun kau menolongku untuk kembali ke jalan yang baik, aku hampir tidak punya masa depan. Kantor mana yang mau menerima pelacur sebagai pekerja? Lelaki mana yang mau menjadikan seorang wanita penjual diri sebagai istrinya? Tidak ada, Tatsuya—nihil! Lebih baik aku di sini, aku masih bisa mendapatkan uang untuk sisa umurku ..."

"Alex yang kukenal dulu tidak sepesimis ini."

"Aku bukan lagi Alex yang dulu!"

Tatsuya menyentuh dagu Alex, "Kenapa kautakut tidak bisa diterima dunia kalau ternyata kaubisa diterima di hati seseorang? Aku yang akan menjagamu. Aku yang akan menolongmu. Aku yang akan membuatmu kembali optimis, seperti Alex yang pernah kukagumi."

Alex merintih dan meringis. Tatsuya mengangkat dagu sang senior.

"Kalau aku bisa mengembalikanmu menjadi Alex yang lama dengan cara menikahimu, aku mau. Aku ingin Alex yang lama, yang selalu menyemangatiku."

Alex langsung menyergah, "Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang kalau tahu bahwa Himuro Tatsuya yang kaya, yang berprestasi, yang tampan, yang punya kedudukan—menikahi seorang wanita murahan yang sudah menjual kehormatannya?!" Alex menggenggam bajunya, menatap Tatsuya dengan mata yang masih berlinang air kepedihan.

Tatsuya menarik napas panjang, "Apa yang akan kudapatkan dari mendengarkan cemoohan orang-orang sementara aku bisa menolong dan berbuat baik untuk seseorang yang berharga?"

Alex jatuh lunglai ke bahu Tatsuya.

**.**

Malam itu, Tatsuya tidur di kamar tersebut. Alex sudah lama terlelap duluan di sisinya. Tak ada yang Tatsuya lakukan kecuali menemani Alex tidur nyenyak dengan merengkuh wanita itu di dadanya—sekadar menjaminkan rasa aman.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Terlalu banyak yang kaulakukan untukku, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya tak langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan Alex. Mereka mengobrol sebentar di depan rumah kecil Alex, dia masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Menolong seseorang itu tak pernah salah," pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang berada di kegelapan padahal aku bisa membawanya ke kehidupanku yang punya cahaya."

"Kau—"

"Ya, aku serius. Ayo menikah—kalau itu ternyata bisa membuatmu optimis lagi. Tidak seluruh orang di dunia menganggapmu hina. Aku yakin, kaumampu kembali bersinar."

Alex susah payah menyeka pipinya yang kembali basah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu ..."

"Cukup katakan 'ya'," Tatsuya masih betah menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku tidak peduli masa-masa gelapmu. Alex yang kukenal adalah yang selalu bersemangat dahulu, dan aku ingin melihatnya lagi. Aku ingin Alex yang itu. Caranya hanya dengan menjadikannya milikku dan menjaganya, mengangkat kedudukannya, dan mengistimewakannya—agar kaubisa berbuat baik lagi. Aku pulang dulu. Besok kita bicara lagi, jam tujuh malam, ya. Selamat pagi, Alex."

Alex hanya melambaikan tangan sesaat, lantas berbalik menuju pintu rumah.

Ada genangan air yang mengisi tanah di dekat pagar terasnya. Alex memandangnya sebentar.

Kilas balik akan dua mahasiswa yang sedang bermain basket berdua, dan dua orang yang sedang mengutak-atik perangkat lunak sebuah komputer di perpustakaan tercermin di sana.

Tetesan air mata jatuh ke genangan itu, mengacaukan film lama yang terputar kembali di atas sana.

Matahari sudah terbit di timur, di balik punggungnya, Alex memandangnya sebentar sebelum memasuki rumah.

Dunia ini penuh cahaya, ya, ternyata.

Tapi cahaya terindahnya adalah yang terpancar dari seorang manusia, yang akan menemuinya jam tujuh malam di esok hari.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: ...odg aku cinta Tatsuya /BUKAN/ mmm yeah pairing Alex kayaknya lagi blooming, ya, gara-gara debutnya di anime hshshshs dan buat bebeb Titi, semoga kadoku nggak mengecewakan, walaupun jatohnya jadi begini wekekeke

sejak dulu, ide buat himualex tuh ya begini, tentang si pemuda tamvan yang kalem yang menyelamatkan seorang kakak cantik dari jurang kegelapan dengan segala kelembutan dan gentleness-nya X3

dan oh ya kalau ada yang bingung kenapa pas di pertama Alex itu kabur dari Tatsuya, tapi pas di pertemuan berikutnya, dia langsung nawarin diri buat ngelayanin, itu sudah dijelaskan secara implisit, kan, dia lagi butuh duit. pelanggan apa aja embat deh, yang penting duit. kan hidup Alex hanya tinggal berorientasi di uang aja karena semuanya udah hancur :") thanks udah baca, ya! o/


End file.
